Chisai Bara
by Akaritama
Summary: Sebastian loves cats but what if his favorite cat doesn't show up...instead something else shows up


Chisai no Bara

Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is once again infatuated with the cat visiting the Phantomhive Mansion every day, but one day he doesn't find the cat…he finds a little girl and what's even more suprising, she calls him Daddy!

Akaritama: I just thought of this in class XD ok..Lau dear …disclaimer in a bit please

Lau: Ooooh! Akaritama does not own Kuroshitsuji, if she did we'd all be in chains!

Akaritama: What no Lame joke?

Lau: That was below the belt

Genre: Supernatural/comedy

Pairing: (Family pairing XD) Sebastian x oc..x

It was a sunny day in the normally so rainy outskirts of London.

The streets were filled with people happily chatting while heading to their destination and yes even at the Phantomhive Mansion it was lively.

However for a certain butler this wasn't a good thing.

Sebastian Michaelis was once again cleaning the mess his colleagues had made during the preparations.

"Honestly I ask them to do this properly and it's still the same thing every day, a burnt kitchen, a rotting garden and broken tea sets…how much money have we spent on the daily repairs already???" The butler sighed

"Meow…"

He turned to find his favorite black cat sitting there

"Oh you came to visit again" His eyes slightly lit up as he lifted the cat "So adorable!" He petted the cat and played with him for a small while before returning to his duties.

"Cats..Marvelous creatures indeed…."

Every day around the same time the cat would come and visit the demon butler enjoying the attention..but one day the cat didn't show, instead he found something else.

The butler stared at the small child standing in front of him wondering why the child was there "Can I help you little miss?"

The child looked up with her big red eyes and smiled, jumping into the butler's arms "Daddy!"

"D-daddy?!?"

"Sebastian what is all that noise out there?" His master Ciel came to see, obviously grouchy.

" B-bocchan…it's just a small child."

The child looked up at the Head of the Phantomhive family and slightly glared " Daddy did you replace me with him?!? He's no way prettier then I am"

Ciel was insulted but then surprised hearing that Sebastian was called daddy by the child in his arms "……Sebastian what have you been doing on your days off?????"

"Nothing I am sure this is a misunderstanding!"

Sebastian tried to put the child down but the small girl refused to let go of him "Daddy's going to leave me again???" The child cried causing even chandeliers to fall from the ceiling.

"Sebastian make her shut up!" Ciel said as he covered his ears.

Atleast half of the mansion's chandeliers had fallen and were broken, Finnian, Bardroy and Meirin were trying to keep things from falling and breaking, this being pretty much pointless.

Sebastian sighed and raised a white flag inside his head as he picked the little girl up again "there there don't cry it's alright daddy isn't going to leave you."

"Promise?" the little girl asked

Sebastian nodded " I promise because I am one hell of a butler."

The little girl started smiling, Ciel obviously being relieved that the child stopped crying.

" Sebastian, arrange for the cleaning squad and order a repairing squad to repair the chandeliers and put them back in place."

"I'm very sorry Young master I have to tend to this child first."

"Sebastian, that is an order!"

"Don't be mean to daddy!" The girl raised her small fist, Ciel not really a person to start fighting with a kid sighed " Alright I'll ask for Tanaka to arrange it." He sweatdropped and walked off.

" You know this is daddy's work.. eerh…." He blinked not knowing her name yet.

" Miyu!..My name is Miyu!"

"Ok, well Miyu this is my job….so I can't be mean to my master alright? Now go play with him and I'll be right back"

"Ok daddy love you!' the small girl turned around and ran after Ciel.

Sebastian sighed "Guess I just became a dad….." He walked off to do the needed repairs.

" Waaah this child is sebastian's?!?"

"Isn't she cute?"

Meirin, Bardroy and Finnian went to report to Ciel when they saw the small child running around him and they were now playing with her, this being a direct order from Ciel himself who saw it as a bother to play with her.

"So what's your name little one?"

"Miyu!"

" Nice to meet you Miyu!! I'm Finnian but they call me Finny! That's Meirin and the big man over there is Bardroy."

"You forgot someone Finny! That man over there with the tea is Tanaka" Meirin pointed

"Ho ho ho"

The girl blinked " Are you daddy's friends?"

"….Uhm you could say that, it's thanks to your dad that this Mansion is still standing I guess" Meirin said

"Yeah but he's so stuck up sometimes!"

"Don't talk bad about him in front of his daughter!" Finny shouted

"ah sorry sorry." Bard apologized.

"So what do you want to play Miyu-chan?"

Miyu thought long and hard before finding something she wanted to play

"Hide and seek! You count and then you come find me!" the small girl said.

"Ah ok!"

The three servants turned their back and started counting, the girl giggling and running out to the garden in the back of the Mansion.

"This is fun!" Miyu giggled, running through the garden eventually tripping over something.

Surprisingly she did not cry, she got up and went to see what she tripped over, it was a white tail and a pretty big one as well.. as she followed the tail she noticed she was standing on a really big dog

"..DOGGY!" The girl jumped up and down on its back" Waaah! What a big dog!" She looked around in awe on how big the dog was "It's even bigger then a building!"

"Arf!"

Miyu turned to see that the dog had woken up " Hi doggy! " She ran over hugging his head

"AH Miyu-chan! Be careful! Pluto can be a tad aggressive! " The three servants shouted having finally found Miyu

"If something happens to her it'll be our heads Sebastian will be taking"

But to their surprise, Pluto didn't hurt her, his tail slightly wagged finding it pleasant that the girl was there.

"Good doggy!"

"Miyu!!!"

Sebastian came running towards them

"Daddy look! The big doggy likes me!"

"Arf arf!" Pluto laid down, happy and content that the daughter of his master liked him.

"Miyu get down from there carefully, slide down his fur I will catch you I promise." Sebastian held his arms out to her.

" Awww ok" The girl pouted and hugged Pluto again " byebye doggie" She slid down from his fur and into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian then turned to the three servants " …..I have seen much..but you let her near Pluto without me being by her side, do you know that Pluto could've burned her to a crisp if he didn't like her?!?"

The three yelped and bowed their head in shame.

"Daddy it's my fault, we were playing hide and seek..and I came here..they only tried to play with me…cause the boy didn't want to."

Sebastian looked at her" is that really what happened?"

Miyu nodded

"Then I guess….since there was no harm done…it's alright...now let's go freshen up it is almost dinner time, a lady should not dine in rags.."

"Sorry daddy."

" Wait but who cooked? " Bard asked and then raced off into the kitchen to find none other than Grell stranding there.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?!?"

"I'm cooking a meal of love for my lovely Sebby!!" The shinigami smiled

"He's too busy for you now, he has a kid to take care of!"

" WHAT?!? Since when?!?" Grell grabbed the cook by his collar as he said that " She came here today!"

"But that can't be!!!!"

In the meanwhile Sebastian had helped Miyu wash her back, dry her hair and dressed her in a black dolly dress." There you go Miyu"

Miyu smiled "waah I look just as Pretty as daddy!"

"Then shall we go eat?"

" Yay!"

The two of them walked to the dining room, once entering, Grell immediately grabbed Sebastian's arm "Why didn't you tell me you had a kid?!?"

Sebastian frowned and decided to mess with the shinigami for a little while " What I do on my days off is none of your business" He freed his arm and helped Miyu sit down at the table and sat down himself as well.

Grell pulled himself together and cleared his throat "I will be your butler for today."

He walked over to the small girl " So little brat what is your name? " the girl turned to him "Miyu!" She smiled in a way that even Grell couldn't hate her " S-so cute! You look like a girly Sebby!" He picked the small girl up hugging her.

"Grell please refrain from molesting my daughter!" Sebastian took Miyu from the shinigami and sat her down on his lap" I think it's safer for you like this."

" I wasn't planning to do anything like that, you know my love is only for you Sebby-chaaaaan!" Grell smiled

Sebastian shivered

" Daddy why does the weird lady sound like a man?" Miyu asked this causing many of the people sitting at the table to nearly choke on their food from laughter.

"Miyu-chan, Grell IS a man." He said.

"Little girl..who is your mommy?"

"W..William! "

The dining room fell silent

"…W-WILLIAM?!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sebastian woke up in bed " It was just a dream…just a dream…."

"What was?"

He turned to see William and Miyu in the bed.

"..Goodmorning."

"…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END!

Akaritama: eheheheeeee I thought this would be fun to write.

Sebastian: +raises cutlery+……

Akaritama:…Lau love…please protect me from the hot butler…….he's about to kill me…..

Lau:+Thinking of something + Look it's William!

Sebastian: +turns around+

Lau:+Grabs Akaritama and runs+

Akaritama: I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
